


Sookie Stackhouse Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: True Blood (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Sookie Stackhouse imagines





	Sookie Stackhouse Imagines

“Bill and Eric are coming right?” You said as Sookie led the way down the wooded path. Tara was following behind her.  
“I called them and they’re trying to get here as quick as they can.” Sookie assured you but Tara stopped and put her hands on her hips.  
“Are you serious! I’m all for saving our own asses but there is a huge killer monster out there and there’s only a chance that help is on the way. I would have rather fight the vampires.” Tara snapped and glanced back at you. She rushed back to grab your hand and hurry you along. “You saw that thing take down three vampires!”  
Sookie didn’t answer. Instead she froze because a low growl rumbled through the woods you’d been escaping through.   
“So what I’m hearing you say is that there’s no version of us all making it through this alive?” You whispered to them as Tara’s clutch on your hand tightened. “Unless Bill Compton comes to save Sookie or the Fangtasia vampire who doesn’t like people decide to come for us?”  
“We’ll be fine!” Sookie said nervously as she slowly shooed you to the shadows of the trees.


End file.
